


The Wayward Storm

by CaptainLoki115



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: Captain Angel 'Loki' Storm, a former NZ SAS veteran, listless after retirement from the armed forces recieves an offer from a rather famous British Actor, Tom Hiddleston needs a bodyguard and not just ANY body will do...(I own nothing, except the nutty Storm family 😎✊)
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Taylor Swift
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Run On

Darkening skies loomed overhead, i released the sigh i didnt realise i was holding in as the mourners started to gather in the distance. I’ve never been good at things like this, he knew that all too well considering we had know each other since school, i tugged at the collar of my shirt, feeling like it was closing around my neck like a noose. I was in formal Military attire but i wasn’t attending the service, i was visiting the grave sites of my comrades in arms, the men that gave their lives for home and me. Pulling my sunglasses down over my eyes i pulled my attention away from the burial below me and turned to the headstone of my C.O, Major Logan Erics, loving father, brother and friend. “May he be sorely missed” i commented lowly, fighting the tears that threatened to spill out, years of Military training and constant reminders from, her, I wouldnt cry and i kept reciting that lie as i walked towards the entrance to the cemetery.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful as i once again glance over the local rag classifieds section, no jobs, again, well not for a retired Army Captain with no other experience in anything but, Military. I run my hand through my short raven locks snorting in fustration, i needed to do something, anything to take the time i seemed to have endless amounts of after my retirement. It was at this point as i poured myself a glass of Jameson that my twin sisters, Alice and Anna, walked in the door with somber faces and tear stained cheeks. Alice caught my stare and grunted moving over to where i stood against the kitchen island and swiped the glass from hand just before i took a sip, downing the entire drink in one hit. “That was mine” I stated lamely as she shrugged her shoulders at me and left the kitchen, i refilled the glass again taking a drink as i heard a door slam hard. “She mad because, well you know” Anna spoke, sitting on 1 of the stools by the island. I hummed in agreement with her reasoning, hearing my phone ding to say I had social media to check, I picked up the phone and almost dropped it. Having pulled up Instagram, a notification told me I had a message, from Tom Hiddleston, I blinked at the device, checking and rechecking it again. “The fuck what” i muttered as Anna decided to leave the room at that moment. I opened the message, it was definitely from his official account and i read over the words carefully, I wasn’t sure if what was reading was correct, it looked as though he was offering me a job as his personal bodyguard. At the end of the message it said that should i have any reason at all to believe that this message wasnt serious, to reply to it with a contact number and he would ring as soon as he was able to. Picking up the half full glass of whiskey i stared into the liquid hoping to find answers to the swirl of questions in my head, knowing there was only one way to settle this nervous excitement in my gut, I typed a reply leaving my home phone number and a look forward to hearing from you and sent it, placing down my cellphone on the Island bench, I drank the rest of my drink and waited.

It was about 2 hours later when the phone rang, i giggled like an idiot, picking up the handset from the cradle and putting it to my ear “Kia Ora, this is Angel speaking” I answered happily, grabbing my pre rolled cigarette and heading out onto my deck. “Hello Angel, I apologize for not getting back to you earlier, I had some scenes i needed to reshoot” I could hear him say, never in any scenario did i ever expect to be talking to Tom on my home phone but yet here we are. “No worries, either working hard or hardly working we say down here” I replied earning a laugh from the other end. “Working hard i can assure you, now Im sure you have read my proposal?” he asked as i made a simple ‘u huh’ in response and he continued, “So what do you say Angel, we can iron out all the little details at Luke’s office when you arrive and go from there?” I had already decided what was going to do long before he called. “Right, when’s the flight and what do i need to bring?” I stated stubbing out my cigarette in the ash tray. “Excellent” Tom said, the enthusiasm in his tone evident as he laid down all the information i needed, this was going to be fun.


	2. In, Boots and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Captain to get into the swing of things, 
> 
> Enter: Tom Hiddleston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia Ora peeps, this is the Captain speaking, 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay on the new work as you well know life just gets in the way or you get really baaad writers block for a few years...
> 
> Anyhow onwards and upwards heres the new chapter and I do hope you like this story (im not actually a military soldier lolz) Ive been working hard tweaking it so yea
> 
> Lemme Know what you think (not too harshly😅) and lots of love to you all

It had been just over a month since I had started working for Tom, we had settled into a bit of a routine which worked for the both of us rather nicely. He always had coffee in the early mornings, tea towards the afternoon, unless he was really tired, then he would have a nap instead. He was half way filming the second Thor film, set was a buzz with activity as I marched my way through the small army of busy workers and right up to my boss, who was currently laughing at a joke that Chris Hemsworth had made. “Coffee as you ordered it Gentlemen” I announced handing the two tall men their drinks and popping a cigarette into my mouth. “The Legend has returned” Hemsworth spoke as he gave me a one armed hug, “What may i ask, my good friend took you so long to return” I sighed heavily before recounting the events that led me to both coffee and confrontation. Lets just say a certain person took offense to my new job position and tried to well, fight me over it... Needless to say it didnt end well for him and i was slightly delayed in my return and may have damaged my left hand a tiny bit. “Im sorry Angel truly” Tom said as he bandaged up my hand and i shook my head at him. “Boots and all remember” was all i said in return as he went back to filming, the rest of they day went smoothly, the rest of filming also and by the time I realized that fact we were on a plane back to London. 

Working form Tom had its perks for sure, I was glad for it in some cases as in like now, we were able to slip past alot of the fan gatherings and get out of the city in record time, Tom wasting no time in getting us to his family home in Suffolk. It was like taking a huge load off when we pulled into Diana’s driveway, Tom got out first, holding open my door for me and we unpacked his car, carrying our luggage inside the house. She hugged Tom first then I, telling us to make ourselves at home and that Emma and her Husband Jack were outside. After carrying my luggage upstairs, I wandered outside and fell into one of the deck chairs with a huff. “Sounds like a long day for you guys huh?” Emma asked with a giggle and a sip of her drink. “I would say you have no idea but...” I started as everyone laughed at this. Tom was staying in London for his upcoming stage play, upon discussion on the flight home, Tom had purchased the house directly beside his mothers as a home for me to utilize during our stays in England and i was happy with the logic. Considering the recent turn of events, i was glad to have a place to call my own in a way, Tom had insisted gifting me the house as a ‘Welcome to Team Hiddleston’ gesture and of course i had no words. I had recieved a very worried call from my sister Alice regarding my long time pet Doberman, apparently Judge had not been eating well since my departure all those months ago, to say she was worried was an understatement. I rubbed my forehead in fustration, Tom sat down beside me which jogged me out of my planning process and deep thought on the subject. “What’s wrong? You have been zoning out all day are you alright?” He asked me, concern in his features. “Did i ever tell you about my Dog Judge?” I questioned and he nodded in agreement, “He is not eating and i think its because I am not at home and he’s pinning for me” at this Tom gave me a hug, which i returned in kind. “Well then, we will just have to bring him over here and see if he gets better, you said he was a what breed again?” Tom said standing up as i finished rolling a smoke. “Doberman Pincher, Are you serious though, I mean he is a pretty scary looking dog and if I take him I have to bring the rest really, thats five dogs” I said, laughing at the look on Toms face at the number, he was being funny of course and promptly smiled his winning smile at me and said “Lets get the ball rolling shall we”

To say my dogs were happy to see me after their ordeal with customs was an understatement, I was practically bowled over by an abundance of hairy dogs, Tom helped me to get them home and Judge had not left my side since. It was at this time that Tom was due to start a new film, I was unsure if Judge was gonna be okay with me being away again, something that had not passed Tom’s sight and as we packed ready for our long trip the door bell went. “I will get it” he called out as i patted Judge’s head affectionately and finished packing. I descended the stairs to the living room and was met by a woman that looked a little familiar. “Angel this is my friend Carey, Carey this is Angel, my legendary bodyguard and close friend” Tom introduced and we hugged. “Not to worry, Tom told me you have a dog thats a little attached to his mama” she stated and I smiled, the pooch in question looked at Carey, moving to sniff this visitor and promptly deciding she wasn’t a threat, Judge jumped up on his spot on the lounge couch and curled up to nap. “I think this will work just fine, thank you Carey for looking after him, Judge has taken a shine to you just as he did Tom” I said with a grin, “Though he may not look it” that statement caused us all to laugh. Tom ushered us both out the door minutes later as Carey said her goodbyes from the doorway of my home. As Tom and I drove to the airport i couldnt help but feel relaxed as I knew in some way that my boy would be okay.


	3. Pins And Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting Interesting and feelings are starting to grow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing for this is going great, ive written up alot in advance and have got some epic events in the works ahead, hope you enjoy the chapter 😆💛💚

Its been a few months since Judge’s little pinning episode, the dogs having settled in rather nicely to my home in England and no issues since. Well not no issues per se, we have had a few scuffles so to speak, A man wanting to punch Tom for being quote ‘Too Perfect’, a stalker and a few stiches to the forehead, the latter being an unfortunate accident involving a door opening into Tom’s forehead and some stiches to seal it up. I was furious in a way, the one time im not on duty and decide to take Tom’s ‘Have a break’ advice and he ends up in hospital needing stitches, brilliant. The stalker issue was becoming apparent, she was taking the obsession way to far for my liking and I had to mitigate the potential risks that may arise from it. The job was certainty far from boring, I relished every moment of my time with Tom and as a result of spending so much time together we had grown close, quite close. He called me his best friend, someone he could count on beyond a shadow of a doubt and I guess it wasn’t gonna be long before feelings seeped into unprofessional waters. Sometimes you just can’t help what you feel, so I bottled these down way below, keeping my professional head up high I soldiered on through. 

I was delivering Tom’s coffee order when the man in question found me himself, beside him was a woman, a woman i knew from somewhere and by the time i clicked as to who it was, Tom had taken the coffee and i was being hugged by Tilda Fucking Swinton. A part of me died happy that day, if im being dramatic, coming back down to earth I smiled widely at her as she pulled back to walk beside me as we all headed for the dinning area on set, a tent set up for feeding the workers on this film. “You my dear are a Legend” she said to me as we sheltered under the tent, the wind having picked up to much for filming this particular scene. “Legend, maybe, reckless nut case however...” I said earning a laugh from Tilda. “Hilarious you are Angel” Tom spoke, sipping his coffee and standing beside me. “Well, you have to be a little nuts to not only be where i was, but do the shiz that I did too and live to tell of it” I replied with a grin. As the filming progressed, Tilda and I became fast friends, I felt at ease around her, like we had known each other for ages and by the end of the movie’s production, we had exchanged numbers with the promise of keeping in touch. 

Tom’s filming schedule left us no time to relax as we were due to jet set to the south, Shreveport Louisiana and i was excited, I always wanted to visit the southern states of America, having read Charlane Harris’ Vampire series set in the state we were currently in. I brought my favorite book of said series with me, titled ‘Dead to the World’ it was based around my favorite vampire, Eric Northman and I wanted to read it while i was here, silly fan stuff really. Tom was supposed to be filming a movie about a very famous country singer, Hank Williams and to say Tom was nervous was, yeah, he was really nervous. We were meeting with the Williams family for a table read, Elisabeth Olsen was involved with the project too which made me more excited, Lizzy was cool to work with and we had already chatted for a couple of hours the day we arrived. After the reading, Tom and I went for a walk around the city, the nerves radiating off him like the sun so I suggested we sit down. “I dont think i can do this” he finally said, more like a whisper and I place a hand on his shoulder. “You will be fine my friend, you got this” I told him as he smiled at me, I hoped that once he started practicing the songs that his confidence in this movie role will rise and i was sure as hell going to help.


	4. I Saw The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gives Tom a helping hand with the current film he is working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if this actually happened during the filming, this is just my take on it, I hope everyone is doing well with everything thats going on, I feel for all the mums out there with kids stuck at home, I have a 4 year old myself 😂 So anyhow enjoy, sorry its a short one, leave a comment, some Kudos would be awesome and lots of love to you all 💚💛

Things hadnt gone the way I hoped, Tom was getting better at playing the guitar and knew all the words to all the songs but there had been an incident. Hank Jr had come stating that an englishman had no place portraying an American singing legend and that this was all a sham. The statement threw Tom into a funk, his confidence dipping sharply and when i found him that evening he was sitting outside having a stiff drink. Having filmed most of the movie already at this point all that was mostly left was the singing parts, the parts nobody including Tom himself were happy with, his musical mentor was sure he had everything but the soul, the raw emotions that come with the songs when sung. I believed he could get it, he just needed a nudge in the right direction and so i sat down beside him, noting the black rings under his eyes and recounting the medical trouble he had on set earlier. He looked at me, half smiling as he finished his drink and set the glass down. “I Can’t seem to get it Angel” he explained, “What am I not seeing or feeling? I don’t know what to do” Tom rubbed his eyes and huffed out the breath he was holding in as I place my hand on his arm. “You can do this Tom, here, I’m not sure if this will help but its a list of songs that might help you get that piece you believe your lacking or something” I said handing him the paper, “Im gonna try get some sleep okay, see ya in the morning boss” I waved behind me as I headed off to my room, leaving Tom to ponder over what i had just given him.

The next morning I found Tom sitting in roughly the same place as he was the night before, he walked in with headphones on and upon catching sight of me he pulled one out and smiled at me. “Morning my friend, thank you for those songs, I have listened to at least 3 so far im going to listen to the Pearl Jam one you suggested at the top here at the studio so I can see what my mentor thinks of the singers style, I think i might be able to emulate that style and it could work for the movie” he told me while i was making coffee, I nodded along with what he was saying and smiled at him warmly. “Im glad to have been able to help in some way, Black is my favorite song by Pearl Jam and you can really hear the emotion in the way the band sings the song, Soul Storm is a band from my home country” I replied sitting outside in the warm sunshine, Tom joined me and we both lapped up the heat. Things went pretty smoothly the rest of the day, Tom returned to the hotel that night with a big grin on his face, the man didn’t say a word but embraced me in a hug. After fixing a meal for us both I went to bed that night, dreaming of the old days, the days when the storm had only just started to brew...


	5. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a musical flash back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This band id of course fictional, its a collection of different songs/bands all thrown into one, I will write out the details later on but yea im rambling now so 😂 Enjoy the chapter

_Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay_

_Were laid spread out before me as her body once did_

_All five horizons revolved around her soul as the earth to the sun_

_Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn, ooh_

_And all I taught her was everything Ooh,_

_I know she gave me all that she wore_

Music was blaring loudly in my ears, the drink was flowing and party goers were dancing. I pulled at the collar of my shirt as I ordered another beer, my 10th one for the evening or was it number 11 oh well shit I can nah remember and that’s the way I will have it. Johnny’s not far from where I am now, yet I wander, filled beer in hand towards the outside, the pouring Auckland rain trying to get me soaked. The covered sitting area gave a nice out look across the road which was teeming with cars, braving the storm that had rolled into town naught but an hour into my outing with the girls.

_And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds_

_Of what was everything Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black_

_Tattooed everything_

As i smoked my ciggy and sculled my beer I could hear the tell tale signs of a way too drunk Ekou mouthing off and sighed heavily. Smoke discarded to the drowned ash tray I moved back inside to deal with the growing situation, my friend having gotten into a argument with another drunk male and the whole thing was about to fall apart. In 2 long strides, i was in between them both, suddenly he swung and the rest was a blur of movement as I systematically put the drunk man on his ass and ushered my group out of the pub. “Shit Angel, he got you in the mouth” Jess said followed by a drunken giggle as I scowled at its origin. Ekou looked about as sheepish as they come, barely able to put one foot in front of the other, Jess and I were helping her back to Blaire’s Apartment. She spent the next few hours vomiting in the bathroom while I was sat outside with Jess and Blaire and _Black_ by Pearl Jam just happened to play.

_I take a walk outside, I'm surrounded by some kids at play_

_I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear_

_Oh and twisted thoughts that spin 'round my head_

_I'm spinning, oh I'm spinning, how quick the sun can drop away_

_And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass_

_Of what was everything All the pictures have all been washed in black_

_Tattooed everything_

We all knew the words, singing our drunken hearts out to the melody of the song, not caring who heard or who saw. I revelled in the song, smiling at my friends, feeling like I could live in this moment forever, wow, I must be drunk by now and I giggled causing the other two to descend into a massive giggle fit. Ekou must have re-joined us at some point because I could hear her shouting.

_All the love gone bad turned my world to black_

_Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be yeah_

_Oh oh ooh I know someday you'll have a beautiful life_

_I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky,_

_but why Why, why can't it be, oh can't it be mine?_

The next morning was when I got the call, she was gone, that was all there is to it. The few days that followed, a drunken haze and the funeral was beautiful. I did my best to support my best friend through her loss, her mum saved me and mine and would be damned if i let Ekou fall away into depression. So one day, having gone over some old ideas for songs and found the ones I had written down so far, we started to play. We were terrible, utter crap, but with focus and shear persistence we got better until we could play the very songs we always wanted to play. Ekou turned to me after we finished recording our cover of Black smiling at me like a loon, “What should we call ourselves bro? Its gotta be deep ya know” she stated, I pondered this for a while until it hit me, literally, Blaire threw the paper at my head, the offending item falling into my lap, the front titles proudly stating that a Storm was brewing. “Soul Storm” I said aloud. “For a band name? Soul Storm you said?” Ekou asked as I nodded vigorously. “Our lives have been like a storm so why not call our band The Storm? I reckon it will work” I answered her and I watched as her grin grew wider at my explanation. “Then we are Soul Storm” she said nodding her head in approval as we moved on to recording our first song.


	6. Frigid Waters

Things over these last few years had been ecellent, High Rise went well and I could tell that Tom had enjoyed the time, we laughed and joked along with Luke Evans during filming, he was telling stories of his time in New Zealand and how much he would love to go back sometime. Tom and I grew even closer, it was begining to become apparent that my feeling for him were getting deeper and as we were wrapping up Crimson Peak, he announced that he would meet me back in London and that he was going on a date, I had to strangle the little voice in my head screaming in despair at his words, I smiled and told him that it was great and I would do that. 

So naturally I was curious when Tom came back to London with a blonde on his arm sporting the name of Taylor Swift, I knew of the singer but not much about her as a person, never judge a book by its cover they always say. So I did just this, when i was needed at Tom’s side i was there, always, until always became some of the time, one of these times was one of her gigs here in London, I wasnt needed because of all of her security being there, so Taylor believed i wasnt required, Tom agreed and here I am sitting in amongst a myriad of dogs all happily barking because Emma had popped over. “I thought you would be with” she started to say as Loki jumped up on her, his long black coat almost completely smothering her. “Tom, yes technically I should be buuut, Im not required as they believe it was quote, overkill” I finished for her as Loki released her and sat back over my feet, the other dogs all calming down when Emma sat opposite me at the table. My two Pharaoh Hounds, Anubis and Osiris had taken up residence on the beat up old couch i had sitting by the sliding door to the houses kitchen dinning room, Judge was at Emma’s feet and Loki was sitting at mine. My Rottweiler, Thor, was lying spread eagle under the table legs snoring loudly and I had to stiffle a laugh at his antics. “I dont mean to bitch about it to you Angel, I just, she rubs me the wrong way if you know what I mean, Sarah is not really looking forward to meeting her tonight and Mum and I are not really to thrilled either but yeah you know” Emma said giving me a sheepish grin as a chorus of raised voices reached my ears, I sighed dramatically as the voices became clearer, shouting their names and asking ludicrous questions. At the signs of commotion my dogs retreated into the house simultaneously and Judge took on his job more seriously. “Catch you later maybe, lets see how this turns out” Emma muttered taking her leave as i rolled up another cigarette and I watched her pass through the gate.

I remained in the same spot, feeling kinda nostalgic, I gazed upon the back portion of my house, watching my dogs wandering around and it threw me back to events years ago. I remembered Johnny, I could feel him even now, sitting across from me, rolling a smoke and cracking a bad joke that was always funny. I sighed, feeling the guilt settle upon myself, it had been a long time since his passing but i still felt the sting of their accusations, the hurt in their bitter words and Tess screaming. Rolling a smoke, i drowned out the sounds of the paps shouting and lost myself in the memories of the past.


	7. Leave The Memories Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flash back and yet more insight into Angel's history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting lots written up, been having a few dark days, Not to bring anyone down but I've been working through depression for a long number of years, writing kinda helps me to rise out of it sometimes. Anyhow heres another, hope you are all doing well and sharing as much love as possible, we all needed it these days, enjoy the chapter 😆💚💛

_So here I am with my thoughts of you_   
_And this world I've left for me_   
_Stoic faces when I think of you_   
_And how I once believed_   
_So now you call me, but you know I won't let you through_   
_I've myself to deceive_

_So leave the memories alone_   
_I don't want to see_   
_The way it is, as to how it used to be_   
_Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing_   
_And I'll hold you here in my memory_

  
Johnny cracked up laughing, grinning like a smug bastard as he kept his laughter in check long enough to have a swig on his beer. I glared at him with as much venom as possible, all in good humour even though I hate that story being told. “So what’s next for you now ae bud?” Johnny asked me throwing his empty bottle into the bin. “Now that I’m retired I can technically do anything but I’m not sure what” I answered honestly as he nodded and opened another beer. To say things had be feeling a little different between us was an understatement, lately I begun to feel that Johnny was keeping something from me. A part of me wanted to out him, cuss him out for keeping secrets but I felt this course of action wasn’t best, I bit my tongue, knowing that if he wanted me to know what was up he would tell me, I hoped. A few minutes later he bid me farewell and headed off, I still couldn’t shake the feeling in my gut and it worried me.

  
_So I find me in your garden now_   
_A sad smile for the scene_   
_And all the flowers that we planted now_   
_Taken by the weeds_   
_But in my minds eye, you know they still bloom for me_   
_They stand tall there, in that summer breeze_

  
_So leave the memories alone_   
_I don't want to see_   
_The way it is, as to how it used to be_   
_Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing_   
_And I'll hold you here in my memory_   
_In my memory, yeah_

  
It was 4 in the morning when he called me, drunk, telling me he had something to confess and that i needed to hear it. I met him at my front door, letting him inside I taking in his appearance, he looked like he had been in a fight, his hands were shaking as he turned to me. His pale blue eyes bored into my own, almost as if in slow motion he grabbed my hands, cradling them gently in his rough ones. “I have wanted to tell you this for a very long time Angel, I’m..” he started looking at me, “I love you” the words knocked the breath out of me, a revelation I never though I would hear. He sighed, dropping my hands softly as the realisation hit him hard, his feelings were not returned by me and the understanding in his eyes broke my heart even further. He kissed my hand turning to the door, if followed him to it, trying to find the words, any words to lessen the blow but they escaped me and as I reached the door frame of my house I finally yelled out “I will leave the light on Johnny, come to me if you are in trouble please” the last bit coming out as a desperate plea and I watched him disappear in the darkness of the early morning.

  
_So leave the memories alone_   
_I don't want to see_   
_The way it is, as to how it used to be_   
_Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing_   
_And I'll hold you here in my memory_

_You'll never change_   
_You will never change_


	8. No Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the sea is getting rougher, can the Captain navigate these troubled waters?

I hadn’t realized I had started crying, still stuck in the memory I didn’t even see him approach, when he spoke my name I turned to face him and furiously rubbed my eyes, I never cry in front of people and especially not Him. “Hey, I’m good, I wasn’t crying, not at all” I said as Tom sat down beside me with a look of concern. “I don’t judge Darling, are you okay?” he asked softly as I nodded, trying with all my might not to cry again, I couldn’t, I would not. “Just thinking back on old memories, its his anniversary today and I guess I was trying to figure out what I could’ve maybe, done differently” at my answer Tom hugged me. “I’m so sorry Angel” he said as we pulled back from our hug as he was about to ask me what happened I could hear Taylor shouting his name, well her name for him anyhow and a small sigh left the man next to me as he stood up to go to her, he smiled at me as he went back to his mothers place and to his girlfriend. Not long after he left, Dianna and Emma walked over to my table and sat down, both looking weary and furious. I looked at Em, silently asking her what was up with a quirked eyebrow and a nod. She replied with a sigh, jabbing her thumb towards the house as I heard Tom yelling, I shook my head at this and snorted earning a small chuckle from Tom’s mother. We sat in silence, I was listening for the tell tale signs of violence when I heard Sarah’s voice, I couldn’t quite make out exactly what she was laying down but the tone indicated that she wasn’t negotiating. Sarah emerged carrying her daughter seconds later, passing through the side gate into my yard she walked over to us, clearly angry and she to took up a seat, the one I was in to be precise and I stood in between them and the Blonde pop singer that was now following her outside. Tom emerged from the back door of his mothers house, grabbing Taylor by the arm he announced that they were leaving and that he would ring his mother later to apologise. The whole area fell silent after they left, the photographers and Journalists following the couple, I rubbed my head in frustration, shit was about to hit the fan and I was not looking   
forward to it, any of it.

It had been about a month since that incident, Sarah’s daughter had ended up online through photos taken by paparazzi and to say she was mad was a tad understating things. An argument about the photos ensued between Taylor and Sarah, resulting in Sarah telling Taylor to fuck off among other words, It caused a few things to be discussed within the Hiddleston family and it was the first time I would meet Tom’s father. He had an air about him that gave me the sense that this was a man who was not easily impressed nor suffered foolishness and I found myself remaining stock still during the meeting and extremely tight lipped. He didn’t scare me, not at all but I found my military manners kicking in all the same even after he bid us farewell that afternoon. The tension in the air was so thick I could’ve cut it with a knife, I took up position outside the back patio door, smoking my 3rd smoke within the hour as I was joined by a very tired looking Diana Hiddleston. “You have been oddly quiet my dear, you feeling alright or did our big family meeting scare you?” She asked taking a seat in the chair to my right. “No ma’am I just believed it best that I do not speak unless asked to as it was not my place to volunteer an opinion” I answered truthfully, earning a grin from the older woman. “Very polite of you Angel, though I dare say if you could knock a bit of sense into my son” She said taking a drink of her hot tea, “We would all appreciate it” I chuckled at this statement and stubbed the smoke. “I will do my best to guide him but that is all I can do, it is his decision in the end” I replied as she nodded knowingly and I steeled myself for the coming events.


	9. Swift Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that this is actually interesting to you all out there, do let me know if its fallen flat at all and I will endeavor to remedy this, as always, lots of love to you, all Kudos greatly appreciated and have a lovely week everybody 😆👌💚💛

I was being asked less and less to do what is essentially my job, I could smell a rat and it was bothering me. It was the third party that week they had been told they must attend, Tom stating that I didn’t need to worry about coming as there was plenty of guards around at these things, sure I’m not one for this big fancy celebrity parties but I was still his bodyguard, right?, I wasn’t sure what time he got back to the hotel the next day but he wasn’t in a happy mood. He threw his things onto the coffee table, pacing into his room I heard the sounds of rummaging and the zipping of his suit case. He emerged moments later as I stood in the living room area looking a bit confused. “Taylor has invited us to stay with her, grab your things please” he said flatly and I nodded, moving to do just that. I found the whole conversation weird, many times during the short drive I thought about asking him what was up but couldn’t bring myself to speak the words. I felt like something between us had shifted, like he was deliberately distancing himself from me, I wanted to know why and yet the voice within my head said to leave it be. ‘He will tell you when he is ready too’ at this trail of thought another voice I hadn’t heard in years spoke ‘Yeah, look what happened to Johnny’ and my blood ran ice cold.

We had been staying not but two weeks when I heard it, a phone call I really wish I hadn’t heard and yet as the words tumbled forth from her lips, I could not hear anything else. As Taylor made her way back into her lounge room she froze in place, knowing full well what I had heard her saying and a sneer spread across her face. “You so much as say ANYTHING about this to him and you will be sorry” the last part of the sentence clearly coming out as a threat and I kept my face neutral as she continued, “Besides, he wont believe you anyway so I guess it doesn’t matter” she walked away from me swinging her hips as she left, Tom just arriving back from his reading for a new film. She greeted him at the door and ushered him past where I still stood, internalizing all the information I had just gotten and he didn’t even acknowledge my existence as he passed. It hurt, allot more than it should’ve but it did all the same, I was at war with myself over what I knew and I finally came to a decision on it a few days later when Taylor went ‘out’ with her squad and I had the opportunity to talk to him on his own. Butterflies soared around my insides as I approached Tom in the kitchen that morning, he smiled at me for the first time in weeks and I almost lost my nerve. “You look tense Angel what’s up?” he asked casually making a drink, I released the breath I was holding and began. “I really hate to be the one to tell you this Tom, I really do, but I care about you too much not to say” I rambled, looking him dead in the eyes I told him about the phone call, every word she spoke and even though the look on his face changed to one of hurt and anger I could not stop myself from finishing the story. “I can’t believe it, you too? You think she would do something like this?” he yelled, slamming his hands on the counter top, “I thought you had my back Angel, I really did” I was a little shocked at his words. “You know I do, I always have” I said calmly, trying not to let my voice crack. “Well, guess I was wrong then, its probably best if you head back to England, just while I decide what I want to do” he stated looking at me again, rage filled blue eyes staring directly into my soul as he said “You may go” In that moment I knew he regretted the words, but I did as was asked and packed my things for the trip home, I didn’t let the tears fall until I was on a plane back to New Zealand.


	10. Blue Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday perhaps

Tom regretted allot of things, none more so than the harsh words he spoke to her that day and the look of hurt in her green eyes. His brain had been screaming at him to shut up but he didn’t and now he found himself alone as once again Taylor cancelled on him saying she was too tired to fly over to where he was currently filming. Chris was disappointed in him, he could feel it and even more so once he asked about her, Tom having to tell him the bad news and his stupid mistake. 

I had arrived home, speaking to Carey I asked her if she would house sit until further notice as I was considering a long holiday and she agreed. I had forgotten what it felt like to be back, Auckland sprawled out before me as I drove old roads I knew very well and I soon found myself driving into Wellsford. The small town greeted me like an old friend as I got stuck in the traffic queue going into the town, good old Highway 1 traffic, oh how I missed it, not. A few days later I travelled into town and pulled up outside the bottom 4 square, heading inside I picked up a few Items for my return sorry bout you pity party that I had decided to throw on account of me now pretty much being jobless. I received a txt message from him a few days after I got back basically saying that he needed me no longer, I was devastated and I decided to drink away my sorrows that night by having a good old binge drink with my family. I never told them exactly what happened, not the truth anyhow, it wasn’t his fault after all, it was hers and at the thought of her I threw my empty bottle at the wall of the garage earning a glare from my sister Alice. Needless to say I was not popular in that moment, Ekou then came running in spouting some nonsense about a holiday and I tried to tuned it out.

The tuning out didn’t do a fucking thing, really, I should’ve seen it coming, the next few days saw Ekou systematically trying as hard as she might to convince me to go on a holiday in Thailand. “It will be fun” she first said, a huge gleefully hopeful smile on her face as I scowled and uttered no at the prospect. “It will help you get your mind off Tom” was her second play, this earned her a death glare, another no and a night of me drinking heavily and listening to Tool on repeat, mind you I chucked in a few Disturbed albums and listened to some of my own tracks as well to break it up a little. Her third and final play was the final straw, she came up to me while was working on my car she told me to pack the already packed suitcase I had from the USA and that the flight to Thailand was leaving in an hour. I was so mad that I thought ‘Fuck it fine’ so sick of being constantly hinted and harassed about it I boarded the damn flight and put in my headphones, the first song that played being one I hadn’t heard in a very long time and I lost myself in the memory that played with it.


	11. What it's Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Flashback, bit more about Angel's history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter 😆💚💛

_God forbid you had to walk a mile in his shoes_   
_Cos then you really might know what its like to sing the blues..._   
_Then you really might know what its like_

  
I hit the floor hard, my face pressing into the matted carpet as he laid down punch after punch to my back. A little while later I was doing my jobs, the cleaning but yet again I wasn’t fast enough, I received another beating, more severe than the one earlier for spilling his tea. That night I tried my best not to cry, knowing full well what would happen if I was heard and I shuddered at the thought of yet another beating, punishment he called it. 10 years I had been enduring this torture, 10 years of the screaming, the yelling, the punching and the constant fear of when it will come, but no more. I had had a guts full, too long had I put up with this crap, too long had he got away with beating on someone smaller than him and I was time that ended.

  
_I’ve seen a rich man beg_   
_I’ve seen a good man sin_   
_I’ve seen a tough man cry_   
_I’ve seen a looser win_   
_I’ve seen a sad man grin_   
_I’ve heard an honest man lie_

  
I snapped, turning around I regarded the man with as much hate as I could muster into my eyes and told him something I had wanted to say for a very long time. “Go FUCK yourself!” I uttered, being dragged by my collar onto the lawn he started to hit me. I blocked his strikes, returning each fist her threw with an equally hard punch of my own and I saw nothing but red as I punched and punched. I knocked him off his feet and it was all over, I jumped on him and repeatedly drove my fist into his nose, blood spattering my face and clothing as I kept striking him. I don’t remember who pulled me off my so called step father, I just remember the roaring scream of shear rage and anguish leave my lungs as I was carried away from the scene.

  
_Cos then you really might know what its like to have to loose..._


	12. Faith No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we arrive in Thailand.

Thailand, hot and full of fucking bugs. The moment I set foot outside the Airport the insects and sticky humidity hit me and I almost instantly felt ill. We spent the first night in the pub or club whatever it was, I was too drunk to care as we stumbled back to our hotel and passed out for the night. 

I had weird dreams about Tom that night, waking up covered in a thick layer of sweat I reached for my vest, making sure everything that was there was working correctly and pulled the Zippo Lighter and folded photograph from the pocket on the left side. Carefully unfolding it I gazed upon the picture, a picture of Tom and I being silly for the camera, a fan had sent us the picture and I had 2 copies printed, One for me and one for Tom. I remembered the day fondly, tears pricking at my eyes as I remembered how much fun we had, Robert Downey Jr was on fine comedic form and had us in stiches most of the day, lots of hugs from everyone and I felt like I truly belonged. Putting away the picture I got up and prepared for the days activities that Ekou had planned, the lot of them emerging a few hours later getting ready for activity one, sky diving.

Ekou was a ball of excited energy as we ascended to the right altitude for the dive, I was nerves but for a different reason. Since landing in Thailand I had that old feeling in my gut, that very same bad feeling I got before the ‘Incident’ and it had got steadily worse as we entered the plane and ascended. I looked over our so called diving instructors and had to laugh, well maybe not laugh but scoff. They didn’t seem like instructors to me, yet Ekou had insisted that the company was legit and everything was cool. Once at the right level for the dive we jumped out, 10 minutes into the dive the chutes were pulled and it was then I noticed we had gone farther than we were supposed to, a cluster of Islands below me got larger as we landed on a strip of beach located on one of them. Ekou started hollering about how awesome the jump was that I didn’t see them approach, a group of men descended upon us, grabbing my friends and before I could react I was bashed in the back of the head and the darkness took me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im probably being a little anoying with the notes and such 😂 but I do mean it when I say Thank you, seriously, the kudos means alot 😄🙃 im gonna stop talking now, sorry for short chapter, do hate me 😅🙂💛💚


	13. Flying Throught The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as how it is my Birthday today, I'm celebrating by posting 2 chapters, yay 😂(I live In New Zealand and its the 29th today because time reasons lol) so yea thank you for reading and I hope u enjoy 💛💚

I opened my eyes, finding myself surrounded by swirling darkness, I turned to my left as I felt a presence and came face to face with 3 sets of intense blue eyes. One set belonged to Johnny, another belonged to Loki and the last belonged to Tom. The two men and one god all regarded me calmly, I felt all to aware that I was being judged and I tried to pry my eyes away from their stares. It was Loki who spoke, his words muffled and unclear but his intent shone through those eyes of his. Tom said nothing, he didn’t need to as his eyes said it all and as he and Loki retreated Johnny strode forward, grabbing my hands and staring me dead in the eyes ‘You know what to do, you always have’ he said clear as day as if he was still alive and I felt the rage building. I snapped open my eyes, staring into the ones that belonged to my friend Jess, terror filled them and at the calling of my name I turned to my right and meet the eyes of our captor. “This is a really nice fucking phone Angel, yeah, bet that actor man of yours got it for ya huh?” he said as he paced beside the steel cage we were tied inside of, muttering something about privileged assholes and then he turned to me, squatting down to my eyes level he asked me “Why are we having fun anymore Angel, why?” A door flew open on the shack in front of our cage, a man in a suit appeared at the entrance yelling orders “Vaas! Get in here” the suit said, Vaas as I now knew him as obeyed the order not before grabbing the balls of the guard watching us in his absence, saying to him to always be watching and disappeared inside the building.

I worked my hands out of the flimsy binds, helping Jess out of hers and whispering my plan to escape into her ear. I insulted the guard, causing him to open the cage door and fall right into my trap, I grabbed his neck and repeatedly drove his head into the bars of the metal cage until he was dead. I then grabbed his knife, signalling to Jess to follow me, low and slow we were getting the fuck out of here. We snuck through the long grass, my heart in my throat, the threat of absolute panic imminent yet years of SAS training and missions wouldn’t allow me to do it. I recited the next steps in our escape to keep my wits and head cool and calm, sneaking underneath one of the shacks on stilts we ran into our second guard. Jess barely covered her mouth in time as a strangled squeak of utter fear left her, I had reacted upon instinct as the guard rose to inspect what he was seeing and drove the knife into his throat, covering his mouth to muffle the sounds of his brutal death. I turned to Jess, hands still over her mouth and eyes wide, she whispered to me that she couldn’t do this and I pulled her along, we could give up now, we were going to get out of here and that was all there was too it. Minutes later we were on the edge of the dark and dense jungle, freedom just beyond it, I looked at Jess pulling her close to me I shook her and smiled that smile she needed to see. 

The sound of a single gunshot shattered my entire world all in that moment, the bullet finding its target within Jess’ neck, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, I reached forward to grab her falling form, trying to apply pressure to the wound that was gushing crimson liquid through my hands and as I shouted into the darkness before me she died in my arms. “Noooooooo!” I ground out as i whirled around to face the bastard that took her from me, the smoking gun still in his hands as he stood up on the platform he was on. “Run Angel” Vaas spoke aiming the gun at me as I glared him down, “RUUUUUUN!” I turned on my heal and took off into the blackness, bullets whizzing by me and the sounds of dogs barking reached my ears. Willing myself to run faster I didn’t see the river up ahead and the substantial fall that came with its presence, I ran until i tripped over the rocky edge, tumbling face first into the cold rushing water, the soldiers after me fired their weapons into the river but they could not reach me as I allowed the current to pull me under and I closed my eyes again.


	14. Run Through The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To The Rook Islands...

When I woke this time I was laid out on a stretcher, a pressure on my left arm caused me to turn my head to look and what I saw confused me, why was he traditionally tattooing my entire left arm for? This question was lost as a blade was held to my throat and another mans face came into my view. I raised my right arm in a non threat gesture and he removed the machete, flipping it in the air so that he was holding the blade end and grinning at me. “Welcome, to The Rook Islands” he said as the tattooist finished up his work and left the room. “The Rook Islands?” I asked, my voice hoarse sounding and I attempted to remedy this as he sat down. “Yes, Denis is my name” the man said holding out the machete handle to me. “Angel, pleasure to meet you considering the circumstances” I replied taking the blade firmly, my arm and hand already quite familiar with the weight of such a thing, “I need to find the rest of my friends, have you seen them?” Denis shook his head sadly in response. “There is one way to find them, it involves complete a trial” he spoke, standing up and gesturing for me to follow him. With everything still to loose I followed with out question and was meet with the sights and sounds of a busy village, surrounded by thick jungle. “Complete the Rakyat Trials of the Warrior, master the jungle and then the way to you will be clear” he told me, I armed up, two pistols, the machete and a sniper rifle, not mention a series of knifes of varying blade lengths, I mean there is a reason they call me Loki and it wasn’t just because of Tom. As i reached the edge of the village I turned to Denis, he leaned against a large tree “What will you do once you find them? The ones who took your friends?” he asked as I smiled what you could only describe as my best villain smirk. “They took what is mine, MY friends” I spoke, glaring him straight in the eyes, “I’m going to take everything from them” and at this I turned and entered the jungle.

  
It took me but a day to complete the trials, my latest wound stung as I used what I had learned to ensure it wouldn’t go sceptic, excellent, some new scars to add to my collection, a set of tiger claws across the left part of my stomach. I emerged from the jungle into the clearing, before stood a set of ancient ruins, a castle of sorts but more Mayan or Aztec looking in style, a huge set of doors opening pulled me from my architectural appreciation moment and I was summoned inside by Warrior’s of the Rakyat Tribe. I followed them into an open area surrounded by the buildings tall walls, at its heart was a stone throne and upon this throne was a dark skinned woman in traditional dress. As instructed I took a knee before her, Citra, the queen of the Rakyat tribe, She stood from her seated position, descending the wide stone stairs to where I kneeled, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet, her eyes met mine and I felt as though she was staring into my very soul. “Your spirit has felt terrible pain, your whole life a battle” she spoke, her words ringing truth, “What is it you want, name it and I shall see if it is within my power to grant” I shook myself from the spell I seemed to have been in and gathering my composure I asked her about my friends. She stated the one was lost forever and that the others were within reach but in order for her to grant me her assistance in fighting this plague of criminal men, I must first return what has been lost and to find that out I had to drink from the sacred cup of clarity. I was handed an old clay cup, told to drink the entire contents in one go and as I finished the strange liquid I had a feeling this hallucination was going to be a doozy.

  
_And I had this incredible experience of_   
_Of moving up into_   
_A misty sort of area and becoming aware that I was in a tunnel_   
_And it was_   
_And it was totally peaceful_   
_A place of absolute compassion_

  
Awareness washed over me, I force open my eyes to come face to face with utter darkness, I then felt a pulling sensation as I was wrenched downward, I came to stand in front of a rope bridge underwater and as I walked along its boards the faces of my scared friends flashed before me. I found myself falling again, now I was in another village, a man in a white suit caught my attention and I felt compelled to follow him into the building he was walking to. I was then plunged into more darkness, descending fast through clouds until I met the ground, willing myself to stand I became aware that I was back in the Temple and upon surveying my surroundings I stopped in my tracks as I caught sight of it. A huge apparition of pure darkness reared its masked face to regard me, I moved to put my hands up in defence and closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

  
_Bitter crimson tears flow from lifeless eyes_   
_And mix with shifting sands..._


	15. Capacity For Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have Gun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya sorry for the long time between updates, been hectic at home as my son is on school holidays, yay, 😆 and I buggered my wrist again so im having to wear a brace for that, har har, anywho enough about me, heres another chapter, hope everyone is keeping well and up yours covid 19 go away 😂😂😂

Many emotions ran through me, I woke from the hallucination to see the sky above me, I sat up realising that I was in a foot of boggy swamp water and surrounded by lots of dead bodies. My eyes grew wide at the scene around me, the water stained red with their blood, I rose to my feet and proceeded to leave the swamp. Once on dry land I assessed what weapons I still had, satisfied I had everything I went on the hunt, the lingering effects of the drink caused me a little grief, I would liken the feeling to a nasty hang over from a hard night out and someone spiked your drink. Lost in my thoughts I almost failed to see the small garrison ahead of me, registering what my eyes were seeing I sought shelter within the jungle shadows, moving low amongst the ferns I took up a position that gave me complete view of the out posts defences and overall layout. About 20 or so mercenaries patrolled its interior, five situated on strategic positions on top of building roofs and two on either side of the front gates. As i scanned my eyes over the scene before me, carefully studying the movements and behaviours of the various self proclaimed soldiers bellow, I focused my attention on a crate to the left of the smallest building, I watched as a merc kicked the cage and a tigers roar could be heard clear as day.

I narrowed my eyes at the callous man, making my stealthy descent through the fauna towards my intended prey, counting to 3 I rushed forward cutting down 2 men with ease, their deaths going unnoticed and I proceeded to the next set of targets. They were blocking me the access I required in order to release the animal in need, carefully manoeuvring in behind them I quietly dispatched the both of them with well placed stab wounds to the neck. Keeping low I rushed to the cage, ducking behind the side of it as to not be seen, I crept up to the bolt holding the cage gate and removed the pin. “Don’t fucking eat me okay, I’m letting you out okay” I whispered swinging the gate open, releasing the tiger with a hiss and a roar, the chaos he created hiding my presence nicely, I swept through the men that were attempting to capture the wild cat, who was currently mauling one of the mercenaries. Raising my pistols I fired, sending a slew of well aimed bullets towards these criminal men and cutting them down. With only a few of them left, the remainder focused their attentions on myself as I ducked under the swing of the first man, I drove my knife into his neck and flicked his body up to take the bullets of the other two as the fired their guns. Pulling out a second knife I threw them both, the blades hitting their marks and finishing them off. I huffed out a breath, collecting my blades, I left with a map of prisoner holding sites marked upon it and strolled out the front gates, followed closely by an orange and black admirer.

It took all of 20 minutes wandering through the jungle path before I stopped, turning around, wiping the sweat from my brow and falling to my knees I waited for him to approach. The small statured animal emerged from the jungle in long prideful strides, coming to within an inch of my face, my heart rate increased exponentially but I didn’t let it show. “Well? You gonna eat me then? After I let you out?” I asked him, “That’s pretty low ae” I let my displeasure at that prospect show then I closed my eyes as he leaned forward and brushed his forehead against mine. As he was rubbing up against my left side his tail flicked up and slapped me right in the face. “Nice, now I have fur in my mouth” I complained standing up and continuing towards the place they were holding my sister, a tiger at my side and Pirates Cove in my sights.


	16. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a look at Tom’s reaction to the news...

When he learned the truth he wasn’t at all surprised, he had discovered that she had blocked all his female friends on his contacts, he had called Anna on the Storm’s home phone and she had told him of the message Angel had received. His heart sank, he had no intention of firing her at all, he just wanted her to take a break and come back when he had a clearer head. His relationship with Taylor soured not long after Angel had left, he broke it off, Taylor not taking that too well and she was making his life difficult. Luke was in his ear pretty much every day from that point on, insuring he was laying low and keeping to his filming schedule. 

He found himself at one of the local pubs nearby to their set when he saw the news, Hemsworth noticing where Tom’s attention was he looked at the screen above them as the reporter red out the story. Tom’s heart beat rising as the news caster spoke of how a group of New Zealand tourists had disappeared from their Thailand hotel and had included Former SAS Captain Angel Storm and that the police were investigating, stating that they believed the incident to be suspicious. 

Tom lay awake that night unable to sleep, unable to think of anything but her, filming the next day didn’t bring him any relief from the worry and he snapped out of his deep thought as a large cup of coffee was placed in his vision. “You’re blaming yourself, stop it” Cate spoke as Tom sipped the hot drink. “She wouldn’t have been there if I” Tom tried to say as a hefty slap on the back from Chris cut him short. “You know she would tell you that its not mate” he offered as Tom sighed heavily. The man rolled his eyes, returning to his deep thoughts but not for long as Tessa interrupted that by sitting in front of him. “She will come back, she is a fighter right?” Tessa asked as Tom nodded in response to her question. He wasn’t sure what else was said after that as he envisioned the soldier that was once his bodyguard, fighting her way through whatever it was keeping her away and he chuckled at the very thought.


	17. A Detour For Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further into the Jungle she goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the long delay in chapters, the next few will be focusing heavily on Captain Storm and the Island struggle, once again thank you to all those who have left Kudos, you all rock and hoping you are all doing well in this virus craziness, as always, have nice day 😂😆💚💛

As I neared the location of Pirates Cove, I couldnt help but notice the huge Victorian style house sitting proudly at the edge of one of the bays, I was oddly drawn to it and before I registered I was walking up towards its front steps. I knocked on the door, being meet seconds later by an older man, he was rather unkempt and ushered me inside abruptly leading me to his kitchen. Which was more like a drug lab, he confirmed this seconds later as I inquired as to weather he had seen any of my friends. “Yes, a young woman collapsed on my front door a day ago, she is up stairs but not doing well, she was poisoned by one of the local plants” he explained leading me into the green house outside, he then gave me a picture of a cluster of fungus and a map, “This fungi its the basis of an antidote for your friends unfortunate poisoning, it will save her life, good luck” with that in mind I headed off down the path, coming to the spot where the mouth of the cave would be, just below the surface of the water before me and once I had everything secured I dove under, entering the sea cave.

Pulling myself from the water I picked my way through the caves slippery rock faces carefully, I could smell a faint powdery scent and I chalked it down to mushrooms. Sure enough as I rounded the next corner, climbing over a large rock I came upon a cavern within the cave chock full of fungus as far as the eye could see. I walked through, trying not to step on any of the many weird and wonderfully colourful fungi that spread across the cold wet stone. Finding the mushroom in question, I took out the photo in order to confirm it and then moved in to harvest it. As I removed enough of the fungus to make a cure, the mushroom sent out spores which I happened to inhale most of at that moment and collapsed on my back, at the mercy of the freaky fungus. I hallucinated about allot of different things, mostly about my falling out with Tom, I came out of the haze with tears unwillingly streaming down my cheeks. Picking my sad ass up I made my way out of the cave, getting the fungus to the Doc in time for him to make the antidote. A few days later Ekou woke from her coma to come face to face with my tired green eyes, a look of utter relief spread across her features as I stood and walked over to her so she could hug me tightly. “You look like shit dude” she said, exhaustion in her voice, “What happened bro? One minute we were sky diving and the next I’m running for my life and almost die anyway” I regarded her solemnly and shared the tragic news of Jess’ passing. After tears were shed I made a promise to Ekou that I would return, bring our friends back and put an end to the bastards that put us through this misery. Picking up my weapons I returned to my initial mission, jumping onto the trail bike that sat outside the green house, I cranked it to life and rode off down the dirt road.


	18. Through The Fire and Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fire burns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to those still reading, I dont have very good self esteem so im grateful to know that this is not that crap 😂 anyway, ive written up all the Island chapters and I am finally getting Angel back to Tom, yay! Lol and don't worry, the Dogs are all good I promise, so lemme know what you think, have lots of happy thoughts ( im no so good at this 😂) and enjoy 💛💚

I ditched the bike within the fringes of the jungle a few hundred meters up from the cove, night had fallen since I made the journey and I used this to my advantage and snuck close enough to scout the position. Watching intently I made out the mish mash pattern of patrols, the pirates making it rather easy for me to move between and systematically eliminate them. Once I had killed all the outside guards I ran inside the cave, every pirate I came across I shot down dead all the while shouting for my sister. I came to a room like area of the cave, set up for filming ransom videos from what I could tell and as I stalked around the area I failed to see the pirate sneak up behind me and hit me in the back of the head, knocking me unconscious. 

I wasn’t sure how long I was out for, long enough it seemed for them to move my body, tie me to a chair and set up 2 others in the same way. I blinked rapidly, trying to fight the blurry vision, as it focused I could see Alice on one chair, Janis on another one and both looking terrified beyond belief. Vaas paced the small room, no roof, flimsy walls within an old stone temple and scaffolding lined its looming front exterior. The psycho in the room started to threaten me now, his words lost on my deaf ears as a rush of movement caught my eye, Janis was suddenly pulled from the room as all at once things took a turn for the fucked up. Petrol was thrown all over the floor between Alice and I, Vaas threw a lit flint lighter into the centre igniting the gasoline. Focusing on nothing else I threw myself from side to side until my chair I was restrained to fell over, breaking the floor beneath me and dropping me a full story down. The chair broke under me as I hit the ground, fire engulfing the building quickly, picking up a conveniently dropped handgun I forced my way through the rising heat and fired holes into the water pipes to try dowse the flames. As I reached the floor Alice was on I ran full throttle at the door between us, smashing it off its hinges and landing in a heap in the floor, I scrambled to her, cutting the rope with the knife Vaas dropped earlier and pocketing it. “Follow me! Don’t stop!” I ordered loudly as we ran towards the ‘window’ and jumped, hitting the scaffolding it collapsed under us sending us straight to the ground. 

I wheezed in pain, rolling over onto my hands and knees in order to stand up. Alice had gotten up quickly, she lifted me to a standing position and I gestured towards the abandoned Jeep. She jumped in the drivers seat as I jumped into the short tray in the back. “Whatever you do, don’t stop for fucking nothing and put your foot to the floor, go, go, go!” I yelled as she shouted back ‘Someone’s bossy’ taking off racing, causing me to loose my balance and collide with the back of the tray. Grumbling to myself I attempted to stand up, loading up the grenade launcher I found in the back of the Jeep I waited for the pursuit to begin. “Don’t mind me, I’m just on crowd control” I yelled as she turned the corner in the road, an enemy vehicle coming up behind us fast, I fired my launcher, the explosive bouncing once before exploding right underneath the front end of their truck. It sent the vehicle careening over the edge of the road, flames covering the hood as it passed, another truck came upon us, bullets peppering the tailgate of the jeep as I fired another grenade at them causing their vehicle to explode in fire and roll off the dirt road. It was at this time that Alice slammed on the brakes, the sudden force throwing me backwards over the seat and into the front of the cab, I rolled around until I was right side up and staring straight at what caused her to stop. A grouping of vehicles and heavily armed pirates made a road block ahead, not giving them time to fire I unloaded the rest of my launcher out the top of the Jeep, getting the explosives to bounce in every direction and fully saturate the area, the following booms causing a domino effect and pirates flew every which way. I mopped up the survivors with my pistol, a satisfied smirk made its way onto my face as I sat back in the passengers seat of the Jeep and let out a chuckle. Alice stared at me, her hands still gripping the vehicles steering wheel tightly, she let out a grunt in anger and shoved me so hard I fell out of the Jeep and landed in a heap on the ground which only caused me to laugh harder. I stood up a little later, brushing myself off, I gave her directions to the Doc’s house and some semblance of safety on this fucked up Island.


	19. Deal In Blood

The next step in the plan was to locate the man in the white suit, this led me to another village know as ‘Bad Town’ it would seem I was in the right place as the man I sought after wandered right past me and right on up the path. I tracked him to a small shack on the fringes of town, slipping through the sliding door of the building I could not see the man I was after. “Don’t move, theres C4 under the desk, so help me if you so much as blink in a way I don’t like I will blow it” the man said over a loud speaker. I stood stock still, supplying all the information he asked for and soon enough I was on the road again, Flamethrower in hand and mission to get done. I came across the drug farm easily, walking in through the lines of Marijuana I readied the weapon for battle and took a section of the budding plant to save for later, I needed to sleep and this would help with that. I aimed the Flamethrower at the fields, pulling the trigger I sent a stream of fire through the middle, setting the plants ablaze on either side of me and the smoke signalling my arrival. Ducking into cover I dropped down the Flamethrower carefully, pulling out my Assault rifle I sent a string of lead towards the pirates, killing a few of them and starting the battle. One of them stood up, hoisting a machine gun up he fired it at me and I ran from my spot, jumping through a window and rolling onto the floor of the small building I covered my head from the glass and gunfire ragging over head. Finding a few frag grenades I pulled the pins on them and threw them through the broken window, catching the heavy gunner off guard and killing him in a huge explosion. I finished off the boat trying to leave amongst the chaos, sinking it and its cargo to the bottom of the bay, surveying the destruction around me I huffed in half amusement and slung my rifle over my shoulder, leaving the area to burn.

Willas Huntly wasn’t a man easily impressed, upon my completion of the task he divulged the information I needed and sent me on my merry way. I was making my way towards Citra’s Temple when a phone call on the burner cell Denis had gave me rang. The man himself on the other end of the phone, warning me to stay away from a man I had learned of during my work with Huntly, Hoyt Volker, Vaas’ boss was not a man to be messed with apparently. He then told me of a prisoner transfer occurring at the docks not far from my position, if I high tailed it now I could free my friend Janis and get one step closer to leaving this god forsaken place. It didn’t take long for me to reach the high part of the opposite bank across from the drop, sniper rifle in hand I aimed ever so carefully at the targets below me. Janis was being led to the helicopter as I fired killing one of the two men at her side, they scattered like ants allowing time for Janis to get a gun and run for cover. I kept firing, taking out guards with ease as Janis made her way to the boat docked at the end of the wharf. She jumped into it, starting it up and piloting it around the edge of the concrete wharf to pull up along side where I was standing and I dove into the water. She pulled me up on board, returning to the driver seat, I took up position in the machine gun turret, taking down all the pirates they sent after us and we didn’t stop until we were sure they were all dead. Janis didn’t say much as I drove her to the place where Ekou had taken shelter, a cave that she had found while exploring and as we entered said cave, also home to an old ship, I allowed myself a moment of reflection over a session of weed, smoked on empty can of coke with little holes punched in its side and sleep was blissful.


	20. Untraveled Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good this way comes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just a possible trigger warning in this one, you will know the part when you get to it, so yeah, warning! 
> 
> I just want to say another thank you to those who have read, left kudos and commented on this work, it really does mean alot to me
> 
> And as a side note, i do apologize for delays in updates and such, lately i have been feeling like im drowning in a black sea unable to escape from my darkness, Depression is something I have had for a long time and I feel myself slipping you know, so I am trying to get a handle on it again, im not expecting anybody to feel sorry for me, not at all, I just feel that being honest about it is better.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy, comment, leave kudos or which ever and lots of love to you all

I dreamt of our night at the pub, waking from it just before our third round of shots, I rubbed my face and eyes, waking myself enough to start the next phase of my escape plan from this hell hole. I told my friends of my intentions, setting off down the road ways a few minutes later, I had just about reached my intended destination when I was called on the burner phone. Denis told me that in the next bend in the road was a small settlement where a group of Rakyat warriors were being held captive, Denis told me that in the next bend in the road was a small settlement where a group of Rakyat warriors were being held captive, without question I hung up the phone and made my way towards the settlement, taking up a high ground position over looking the entire area, Mercs in armour with a distinct yellow and black stripe upon it stood around the area, they were heavily armed and definitely no slouches. Once we were all in position, I fire the first shot killing the guard/driver of the truck our warrior brothers were inside of and that was the signal to attack. The rest of the soldiers barely had time to react before the were set upon by heavy gun fire, most of them dropping dead in the first few seconds, the ones that remained just out of the Rakyat warriors range I cleaned up with my 50 Cal. and we proceeded to the truck to free our comrades. I went up to the locking mechanism, opening up the doors I was struck hard in the face, thrown to the ground I was met by a face, His face and then subsequently knocked out.

Im not sure how long I was unconscious for, obviously long enough for them to bind my hands, feet and tie the rope to... is that a piece of rock? I was drawn out of my thoughts by a slap to the face. Having also been gagged, I could only but glare at the one who struck me. Vaas sneered cruelly at me, rambling on about something, I paid no head to his incessant nonsense and mustered up the most murderous stare I could summon, gazing directly into the red rimmed crazed eyes of the tyraiding psycho before me. Walking over to me, the man kicked me onto my back, trying to get a reaction from me besides shear rage, when he got no such luck, he walked over to the block of rock my tether was tied to and kicked it into the water filled sink hole. It all happened in slow motion, the rope dragged me over the edge, plunging me into the cold yet clear water, I worked my hands free of my restraints and swam in the direction of the lowest point of the ground. Emerging from the water I took down the pirate guarding the shoreline, taking his own knife and driving it into his neck, taking the same knife back out I threw it in the direction of my next target and killing him instantly. I looted the first dead man for the rest of his weapons, making my way up to the higher ground I moved in the direction of yelling and a Helicopter starting up. I loaded the pistol, moving fast and low I took out 3 of them without much trouble, the rest proving not much more difficult and I entered the Helicopter, pointing the gun at the pilots head. “Take off” I ground out, when he didn’t move I thrust the gun muzzle into his flight helmet, “Do it now or I will shot you and fucking fly this thing myself” that must have been enough as the Heli started to rise up and above where Vass’ men had lined up to take me down. Then I heard it, the bang of a rocket launcher explosive hitting the tail of the Helicopter, sending us into a strong spin ground ward and it took all of my strength to hang on until impact, I faded in and out of consciousness, dragging my tired body out of the wreckage and onto my back. The last thing I saw before total blackness was Vass’ smirking face aiming a pistol at my chest and the sound of it firing echoed throughout my mind.

‘Is this what death feels like’ I thought as I once again regained consciousness, coming face to face with a bloodied arm, my heart rate rose as I became completely aware that I was surrounded by bodies, lots of dead bodies and I tried with all my might to quell the rising panic within me. Carefully I pushed my way through the corpses, trying my hardest not to look at each of the blood stained faces that fell into my path as I continued to dig my way out of my prison. When I caught sight of a small sliver of light amongst the red I became frantic, yelling at the top of my lungs as I burst forth from the mass grave that I was buried in and scaring the shit out of one of the Rakyat Warriors that was guarding the site. Covered in blood that was not my own I shook uncontrollably, searching desperately for something to wipe the yuck from my face and suddenly without warning I threw up everything in my stomach on the ground below me, Denis handed me a rag to wipe my face with. As I regained my composure I turned to Denis in disbelief, placing my right hand over the spot I knew I had been shot I found a hole in the vest, right over the pocket where I kept the lighter and I quickly pulled it and the photo out, checking the photo wasn’t damaged I smiled at it fondly. I placed the photo back in the pocket, investigated the lighter, turning it over in my hand I found the bullet that was meant for me, buried in the side of the zippo Tom had gotten me and I started laughing. “Holy shit, even though you are not here you are still looking out for me, thank you Tom” I said to myself as I squeezed the lighter tightly and returned it to its rightful place and moved off towards Bad Town, on the hunt for a man named Buck.


	21. Blades of Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Yay! Anyhow, Due to the fact that I love playing Battlefield 5, updates on this may be slower, Im sorry 😂 I just really want that KAR98K for my recon class.
> 
> But yes, heres another chapter and another step closer to their escape which means another step closer to Tom and Angels reunion, anyway peeps, stay safe, stay strong and lets beat this asshat virus ae
> 
> Lots of love to you all 💚💙💛❤💜

I arrived in Bad Town, a chip on my shoulder and an axe to grind. According to Huntly, Bambi ‘Buck’ , frequented the only pub in the village and was known to spend much of the day at this place. As I entered I could hear the familiar drawl of a Australian man talking shit, not something I’m unfamiliar with and I zeroed in on him. Making my way over to him the man caught sight of me, his lips curling into a crude smile, Buck started laughing, this act causing me to dislike the man more so than I already did. “Well, well, look what the fucking cat dragged in” he spoke as I stood opposite of him. “Buck, correct?” I asked, quirking an eyebrow as he nodded, laying out a cloth with a drawing upon it. “Fucking Kiwi ae, guess you might be what I’m looking for after all, lemme tell ya something kiwi” he said as I snorted indignantly while he told me exactly what I needed to do to get my friend back.

I found the spot at which Buck had told me to investigate, the man himself already waiting for me at the site. I filed this info away for later as he gave me a run down of the history around the place, he disappeared not long after this and I broke inside the bunker to start my investigation. I came across many relics of the war, old submarines and the like, as well as some not so old pirate mercs, those of which I gunned down without mercy and I made it to the temple containing a piece of the puzzle that is this ancient legend. Once I had the last piece of the compass I used it to help me locate the last site where the resting place of the Dragon Warlord was supposed to be, the entrance was a gaping hole in the ground filled halfway up with water and of course Buck was already here waiting. After his last history lesson I turned towards the wooden shack on the very edge of this hole. I ran full sprint over the deck boards, diving into the cavernous hole and landing within the water, I surfaced and climbed up the vines to the entrance of the Tomb.

To say the Tomb was a death trap was an understatement, not only filled with deadly wild animals and traps but also riddled with fucking pirates. Most of them having fallen victim to the acidic water that surrounded the Dragon Temple, the pirates didn’t stand much of a chance as I found myself caring less and less about my methods of killing them, the last one I kicked into the acid water, not even bothering to look back as he screamed in pain and met a horrible fate. I ascended what remained of the Temples stair case, picking my way through rubble to the Crypt, the Warlords stone casket sitting proudly at the head of the narrow room covered in artwork depicting events of the Lords life of war. I opened it carefully, grabbing the heavy blade nestled within the casket and was instantly ducking away from it as the dragon statues watching over it spewed flames all over the spot my head was a moment ago. I rushed to my feet, running towards the exit that was quickly closing, feeling a bit like Indian Jones I escaped the closing roof trap, blade in hand and I ran for the light at the end of the rocky tunnel.


	22. What Was Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her quest continues...

Blinded by the bright sunlight upon leaving the cave I didn’t see where I was until I had finished speaking to Buck, he told me to meet him at his shack, which was just up the hill from Bad Town and I easily found it. Entering the rusty dwelling I regarded Buck momentarily as he told me that Silas was down below, I dropped the blade onto the table in front of Buck and descended the stairs to the room my friend was in. Silas sat on the bed, huddled in the corner, shivering uncontrollably it took him a moment to register who it was standing in front of him and when the realisation hit him, he burst into tears and hugged me tightly. “Please get me out of here, please” he whispered to me as I nodded, Buck wandered down the stairs seconds later, wielding the Dragons Fang and a bottle of cheap booze. “Now who said anything about leaving huh?” he questioned, effectively blocking our exit and pointing the sharp end of the blade threateningly in my direction. A number of things happened next, Silas cowered to the ground as Buck lunged for me, dropping the bottle he was holding and I ducked out of the path of his attack. We struggled, I stepped around his attacks, blocking the ones I couldn’t move around, eventually I disarmed the drunk man and drove the ancient blade into his chest, killing him. Taking the Dragons Fang, picking up Silas we left the crap shack and headed towards the cave where the rest of our friends were taking shelter. He asked me not to tell the others what had happened, as wish I could definitely respect, I talked briefly with Alice about what was next, she wasn’t to happy with my answer, I took one last look at them all before I turned away and left the cave.

Like a woman possessed I walked with Blade in hand towards the Rakyat Temple, strolling through the gates, my feet led me to Citra and I presented to her ‘That which had been lost’ her eyes growing wide at the meaning of this moment. She summoned her best Warriors, speaking in the tribal dialect she addressed the men standing around us, turning her attention to me she spoke “Here before us stands our Saviour!” grabbing my hands with her right she beckoned me to kneel before her, a tribesman bringing her a cup of liquid, she took this from him and handed it to me, telling me to drink it all which I did without hesitation, much to my surprise. A few seconds later the concoction started to take effect, distorting my perception, altering my state of mind and then I heard her speak “You are the Lotus Warrior, A God returned to banish the dark and usher in the light” As I emerged from the darkness, I found myself in the Temple, armed with a Bow and The Dragons Fang blade I just happened to look up as the huge demon from my first vision reappeared and begun to attack. Instead of cowering like I did before, I stood my ground against the beast, aiming my notched arrow at the Demonic entity I fired and hit it square in the center of its mask. The beast writhed in pain, not relenting in my drive to kill it I scaled the demons arm and removed its head from its body it one clean strike. As the beast dissipated into the air around me I dropped into darkness, falling through a twisted amalgamation of different memories from my past I hit the ground and lost consciousness once again.

My head pounded so hard it felt like my brain was going to burst forth from my skull, I strained to open my eyes, my vision being assaulted by bright colours and torch lights. Citra pulled me to a standing position, bowing before me I was presented the Dragons Fang, I picked it from her hands tentatively and looked her in the eye. “Now the path is clear, the darkness must be purged and its masters punished” she told me, knowing full well what she meant for me to do, I sheathed the Fang blade and began the hunt for Vaas, Citra’s psychotic brother and one responsible for me being here in the first place.


	23. Who Dares Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again... One last time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres another! Lol I am in a very good mood as I post this, due to the fact that I finally got Top Squad on Battlefield 5! So stoked with this result 😎😆✊ much love until next time

_Trapped In Your Mind and The Sound Is Deafening_...

  
I tracked my prey to a smaller Island hugging the northeast coastline of the main Island, I decided that the distance wasn’t to far for me to swim and emerged from the surf on the beach of Vaas’ Island. Not bothered by the fact that I was drenched from head to toe, I soldiered on through the small expanse of Jungle that separated the beach from the compound where Vaas was having a party and I snuck inside the building after casing out the place first. Once inside the warehouse like building I hunted for my quarry, finding the building empty I wasn’t surprised when fire broke out through the place and I made my way up a ladder to the roof. Standing on the roof top, looking down upon a mess of rag tag soldier wannabes I let out a roaring yell, jumping down from where I stood, landing on a platform I dive rolled back to a standing position and regarded my foes. Surging forward I kicked the first man to stop my charge in the chest, knocking him into a wall of sharp metal, impaling him upon it. Several others fired their guns, the bullets dancing all around me as my own shots hit their marks, knives flew through the air hitting their targets and dropping them to the ground.

  
Amongst all the chaos of the fighting, Vaas Montenegro emerged from his hiding spot, hoisting a Vector Submachine Gun he fired it, cutting the area in half with a slew of bullets, he killed all the men that I was fighting and missed myself completely. The clip now empty, Vaas dropped the gun to the ground, pulling out his machete, I too dropped my pistol and responded by pulling out The Dragons Fang. ”Look into my eyes you blood thirsty thing” He said as paced around me, I waited patiently for his attack which I blocked with ease and the knife fight was in full swing. Swing, duck, stab, block, step and swing again, a dance of bloodied fighters and the singing of blade hitting blade was all that could be heard above the crackling of the fire blazing behind us. I saw my opportunity upon our third go around, hitting his knee as he stepped in the same spot as before I knocked him off balance, driving the blade into his neck I then pulled it out and stabbed him another two times before I let his body drop to the ground in a crumpled heap. The building behind me collapsing into a pile of ash as the fire burnt it beyond both recognition and memory, covered in his blood I gazed upon the destruction I had wrought and callously laughed as I left the small island to its fate.

  
A small party was held in celebration the of successful mission, drink flowed a bit too well and I found myself stumbling back up the roads that led to the cave of solace as Ekou had labelled it. I tripped inside the entrance, rolling into a heap I grunted and then started laughing. My friends watched in shock as the gravity of the whole situation dawned on them, Ekou turned to Alice who was watching intently as I flicked onto my right side and passed out. “If we don’t get out of here soon Ekou, we are going to loose her and I’ve already seen what happens, I can’t loose my sister, not again” Alice warned as both women watched over my unconscious form.

  
_Bring To Life Everything That You Fear_   
_Live In The Dark And The World Is Threatening_


	24. Comfort Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are back to see what our favorite actor is up to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I been so busy these last few days with my jewellery business that I been a bit slack on the writing side of things, my apologies, also on a side note, I finally got that mettalic red paint I was after, yay! Im so happy har har har, anyway still sending all good vibes everywhere, stay safe, stay informed and as always, have an epic day 😎

During the time of filming the last parts of the movie, Tom felt anxious, after learning of her kidnapping while on holiday, the man could not relax and it was affecting his daily life. The wrap party went well, a little too well, Tom finding himself hungover the next morning with an unknown one night stand in his bed, who was not too happy to be told to leave an hour later. The press release went off without a hitch, Hemsworth noticing that Tom’s heart was not in it, he patted him on the back, giving him a knowing look and Tom smiled back at his friend, a sad smile and before long he found himself standing in the living room of Angel’s home surrounded by massive, cuddly dogs. Something he was so grateful for at that moment, the excitable floof ball that called himself Loki, the Sheppard knew something was up and was never far from Tom’s side the moment he got home. Tom knew that out of all of them the two most effected by her absence were Judge and Loki, the latter now burrowing his nose into Tom’s armpit as he was sitting on the couch and Judge was on his other side, keeping watch like he always did, the act reminding him of Angel, Loki licked his cheek suddenly, knocking him out of his sadness for the time being. He scratched the young dog under his chin, falling asleep on the couch that night, in the company of canines.

A few days later, Carey had popped round to see how things were going, the two of them spending the day talking about the dogs and how he was doing considering things. She told him of how Angel had said that she received a txt from his phone saying she was fired, he nodded stating that he knew and that Taylor was responsible for that. The Tv was blaring advertisements when he asked of she would like another hot drink before she headed off, Carey nodded and smiled as the broadcast was interrupted for the news special. Just as Tom brought their drinks to their seats, the journalist stated that news from Thailand police officials on the kidnapped tourists had come to light, this caused him to stare at the screen as video of 5 of the 6 missing tourists walking out of a Thai police station came on and Carey gasped, at the very back of the group was Angel, arm in a sling and various cuts adorned her other uninjured arm. Her jaw was set, Tom could see she was not in any mood to stick around, his heart jumped for joy at the knowledge that she was alive. The rest of the report went on to say that the group was bound for home in New Zealand, as Tom finished up his cup her turned Carey, asking her if should mind the Dogs once again while he travelled down to bring Angel back to him. She all but pushed him out the door and he was on a flight bound for New Zealand by the end of the week.


	25. Vermillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All roads lead to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, I got side tracked with a Loki project I had been working on, making his Blades out of wood from a tree takes a loooooong time, especially if you never even carved before, so it was a learning curve fo sho anyhow, here is the next chapter, stay safe everyone and if you want to check out the dagger you can see it on my insta @captnloki115 😎😆

The next morning came quickly, rising with the sun I took a last glance at my friends, placing the note on the makeshift table and leaving the cave. About an hour later I received a call from Wilis, he was in need of a favour, the reward for help being a one way ticket to the second Island and my chance to confront the nut job behind this peanut operation. Didn’t take me long to find the CIA Agent on a jungle air strip making repairs to a rough as guts looking plane, he instructed me to cover his ass while he fixed the engine so we could get airborne and that’s s when the pirates showed up. Armed with AK 47s, the pirates attempted to surround our position, one armed with an RPG tried to fire it at the plane, I threw a knife at him, the blade finding his neck just as he fired his weapon, the explosive spun off target and landed among a group of his friends, killing them all instantly. I continued to fire my rifle, taking down what seemed like an endless stream of them until they finally stopped appearing. Wilis checked around as the area grew silent, the smell of gunpowder was thick under the jungle canopy as we boarded our beat up plane and took off.

Wilis bid me farewell as we neared the second Islands airspace, parachute strapped on I saluted Mr Huntly as I jumped out of the plane and made my descent towards the beach. I ditched the chute after I landed, sticking to the dense jungle. The next few days were spent sussing out the Island and its inhabitants, the mercenaries on this Island were a sight better trained than Vaas’ unruly pirate marauders, still couldn’t shoot the broad side of a barn door but a little more effort is required on my part to dispose of them. Within the next sequence of days I had made a plan, putting it into action on the 8th day by attacking the smaller outposts and the fires could be seen burning from all corners of the Island through the entire night. Phase 2 saw me take back the two towns under Volkers control with the help of a small band of Rakyat warriors who had followed me to the Island, my tiger friend also making the voyage, two of the warriors gave their lives to protect innocents from harm during the fighting. Now came the stage of my plan I called the ‘Endgame’ the phase that would see the end of Hoyt’s tyranny and my escape from this place. 

Tiger at my side I once again descended into the dense jungle, on the hunt for more mercenaries to put to the blade and as I predicted, my eyes caught sight of the last outpost before the main bunker. Dropping low into the flora, I snuck inside the gates of the small garrison, remaining within the shadows as I counted the number of mercs to take down. The moment I had an opening I went straight for the one closest to me, flicking his arm up into the air I stabbed him in the armpit pulling out the knife I pushed his head down and stabbed him again in the base of the neck. Keeping the motion going I removed the knife from the dead mans neck, throwing it at another man that raised his gun at me, it caught him in the neck and he dropped to the ground. The rest of the fight went smoothly, each merc acting exactly how I had anticipated, making it very easy for me to take them apart and their lifeless bodies littered the grounds of the outpost. Not stopping in my mission, i pressed on through the thick jungle, finally coming across my desired destination, there stretched out before me, nestled in a natural dip in the Islands land mass was Hoyt Volkers castle, The Compound.


	26. Last Exit To Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finish the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes I am alive, things have been so hela busy in my world that I feel I have neglected this, im so sorry for the long time between posting, hopefully things can go a little more smoother from here, Warzone has helped me with inspiration for this fiction, so heres the next one, I have a lot more for this coming, a big section of this written up, just not to my satisfaction so im re looking at it and tweaking it in places, sending my love and good vibes to you all during this crazy as hell year, I salute you all 😎😆✌

My whole body vibrated with adrenaline as I made my way through the tunnel systems below the Bunker, the bag I had been carrying with me suddenly feeling heavier as I trudged quickly yet quietly on ahead, coming upon the entrance to the basement level. I opened the hatch in stages, dispersing the noise of it so as to no arouse any attention from those inside, I snuck a peek to gauge the activity of the room, ascertaining that the room was empty I emerged, bag on shoulder into the concrete room, their munitions storage it seemed to be and I had to silence the excited giggle that threatened to escape me. Holy shit did I have the luck or what, I guess, maybe this might be my last one, don’t waste it, I got to work, wiring up all the charges and placing them hap hazardly around the ammo and explosives neatly stacked around the room. Once satisfied, I grabbed my weapons from the bag and dumped it, knowing I won’t need it and proceeded up the halls and stairs of the Compound. I killed every mercenary I came in contact with, tactfully hiding their bodies as I moved through the facility, my Tiger friend made a wonderful distraction as I came across the main room of the Bunker, there standing with his back to the door, was the man in question and he had but a simple question for me. “Shall we finish this little, game, Captain?”

I remained silent as he turned to face me, large knife in hand, his crazed eyes locked with mine, all other weapons forgotten as we both raised our blades of choice and pointed them in each others direction. Smirk firmly set, Hoyt lunged towards me, I stepped right, avoiding his attack and swung round to deliver my own. The duel was brutal, blade hit blade as we matched each other strike for strike until a wrong step on my part caused me to loose balance, Hoyt hit the Dragons Fang from my hand and forced me backwards. I rolled at the last second, his blade missing my head by inches, I collected my blade and spun to face him as he stabbed downwards, I threw my arm up as his knife went right through it, the bloodied tip merely millimetres from my nose, in his shock I took the opportunity to drive my blade into his neck, killing the savage man almost instantly, i pulled him closer as I spoke two simple words “Got you” and I dropped his corpse to the floor, setting about sorting out this wound. In the end I had to burn it shut, I will spare you the nasty details of that, once I was happy with that, kind of, I decided in my infinite wisdom that it was time to leave, not easy to do of course but I had a plan, always try to anyway. I found a window that allowed me to exit the area fast, with not such a long fall, taking my chance I smashed the glass, attached the detonator to my belt and jumped out the window, I landed on the roof bellow me, sliding down faster than I had anticipated I landed on my back in the mud, feeling a bit out of sorts. I recovered quickly once I realised that I had actually activated the charges I had set earlier, the detonator having been set of by my unceremonious landing in the mud. On my feet, running for dear life, the tiger hot on my heels, we ran as fast as our legs could take us away from the area that was about to erupt at any second. Making it to the ridge line not far away from the compound, I felt the tell tale tremors of a huge explosion reverberate through the ground below me and as I looked back towards the bunker, the building all but burst at that moment, spewing forth flaming debris all over the site. Mercs scattered like ants, trying in vain to escape the utter chaos of the buildings demise and I laughed to myself as the massive boom reached my ears and blew the wind through my hair. I rubbed my bloodied hands together as the tiger and I left this Island to return to the main one.

“You know that its quite possible that our sister is crazy right” Alice pointed out as Ekou sighed dramatically at the statement. She stood up, walking out of the cave for about the fifth time that day to look for any sight of their friend, she heard a low boom about two hours ago, the sound sent shivers down the woman’s spine, she knew shit had been fucked up majorly, just whose shit though? Very likely theirs, her assumption made truth when I casually strolled up the dirt path she now looked down. Ekou smiled when she saw me, running at me full throttle I braced myself for the impact of her hug but was sorely mistaken when she stopped as my sister Alice straight hooked me from the right hand side and caused me to fall on my backside. “Fuck you, fuck you for leaving Angel! No note can cover a goodbye like that!” she yelled at me, tears running down her face as she punched me in the arm and then hugged me like her whole world would end. I didn’t say a word, I just held her as she fell apart, I looked at my other friends, nodding at them, they all understood what I meant, it was time to leave and never look back. It took all of an hour to say goodbye to the locals, I returned the Fang to Citra for her safe keeping, she stated that I was welcome anytime to return to these shores. The hardest goodbye was to my dearest comrade, the tiger pressed his head to mine as an unspoken farewell was exchanged, the graceful animal disappeared into the thick jungle as our boat left the beach, a course set for the harbour of Bangkok, Thailand, we were finally going home.


End file.
